Typy chakry
Chakra Ocasých démonů Ocasí démoni (尾獣, Bijū), též označováni jako "Chakrová monstra" (チャクラのバケモノ, Chakura no Bakenomo). Je to devět životních forem chakry vytvořené Senninem Šesti cest. Liší se podle počtu ocasů, které mají, v rozmezí od jedné do devíti. Bijuu chakra je zbarvena do červena. Senjutsu chakra Senjutsu (仙術, techniky poustevníka) je specializovaný obor technik, který umožňuje uživateli vycítit a následně nashromaždit přírodní energii. Praktikanti Senjutsu se naučí vykreslit energii přírody uvnitř nich, a potom ji smíchají s vlastní chakrou. To přináší nový rozměr síly chakry praktikanta, což má za následek vytvoření "senjutsu chakry" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). Chakra Šesti cest Chakra Šesti cest (六道チャクラ, Rikudō Chakura) je jedinečná chakra Hagoroma Ōtsutsukiho. Chakru Šesti cest lze získat z Hagoroma, tím, že se zkombinuje chakra jeho synů (Indry a Asury), buď k vytvoření Rinneganu nebo stát se Jinchuurikim Desetiocasého. Co přesně tato zvláštní chakra je nebo jak funguje, je nejasné, ale výrazně zvyšuje sílu jutsu uživatele. thumb|Hagoromo dává chakru Šesti cest Narutovi a Sasukemu. Podobně pojmenované "síly" byly použity různými osobnostmi, ale není jasné, jaký vztah, pokud existuje, mají k chakře Šesi cest: * Naruto Uzumaki dostal Gudōdama (求道玉, Koule pátrající po pravdě, též známé jako Orby) s chakrou Poustevníka Šesti cest (六道の仙人チャクラ, Rikudō no Sennin Chakura), což mu umožňuje poškodit stíny Uchihy Madary. * Sasuke Uchiha používá Sílu Šesti cest (六道の力, Rikudō no Chikara) proti Madarovu stínu, a Hatake Kakashi krátce obdrží něco od ducha Uchihy Obita. Když oba ji používají, jejich blesková podstata změní barvu. * Síly Yin a Yang Šesti cest mohou být rozděleny mezi jednotlivci tak, že když se spojí, může být proveden Rikudō: Chibaku Tensei. Hamurova chakra thumb|Hinata používající Hamurovu chakru.Stejně jako Hagomorova, tak i chakra Hamura Ōtsutsukiho má zvláštní vlastnosti a je v podstatě stejná jako chakra Šesti cest, předávana pokrevní příbuznnosti klanů Ōtsutsuki a Hyūga. Pouze ti, co mají Hamurovou chakru se mohou dotknout nebo zničit Tenseigan a jsou imunní vůči jeho účinkům. Je zajímavé, při užitím chakry, kterou dostala od Hamury, změnila se barva chakry Hinaty Hyūgy na tmavě fialovou. Dar od Mudrců thumb|Chakra Daru od Mudrců.Dar od Mudrců (仙族の才, Senzoku no Sai), je speciální druh chakry používána ninja mnichy z Chrámu Ohně. Vyřaduje to každodenní, nepolevující trénování k dokonalosti. Tato chakra je nutná k odpečetění Fūin Teppeki (封印鉄壁, Zapečetění železné stěny) k poskytnutí přístupu do Chrámu ohně. Je také potřebný pro Raigō: Senjusatsu (来迎・千手殺, Amidino tisícinásobné smrtelné sevření). Hvězdná chakra thumb|Chakra Tajemné paví tehcnikySpatřen v anime, shinobi ze skryté Hvězdné vesnice mohou manipulovat s jejich chakrou do široké škály dovedností použitím chakra-zvyšujícího meteoritu i za cenu nejvyšší - poškození vlastního těla. Metoda Hvězdné vesnice dostává své jméno: Kujaku Myōhō (孔雀妙法, Tajemná paví technika), chakra je ve formě ocasů růžovo-fialové barvy podobné jako ocasí péra páva. Temná chakra thumb|Paže ReibihoSpatřen v Naruto Shippuuden the Movie: Pouta, Temná chakra (闇のチャクラ, Yami no Chakura) je speciální druh chakry z negativních emocí tvořena Bezocasého (零尾, Reibi), živí se negativními emocemi lidí kolem něj, je prokázano, že je silný, že je použit k napájení Země Oblohy (空の国, Sora no Kuni). Kněží chakra thumb|Shionina Kněží chakraViděno v Naruto Shippuuden Film. Kněží chakra ((巫女チャクラ, Miko Chakura) má jasný a jedinečný vzhled. Je možné posílat růžové paprsky oddělující světlo na uživatele - Shioni nepřítelé, dále vytvořit světelné bariéru, aby ji chránil před temnotou a transformoval ji do andělské formy. Také používala mystickou chakru zvonku k vytvoření ochranné koule kolem označeného cíle, přesně jako to udělala u Naruta a taktéž použít chakru s Narutem na vytvoření Super chakrový Rasengan. Miroku se obávala, že pokud Shion bude narušena, její síly by byly nebezpečnější než obrovští démoni.